1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waistline slimming exercise machine, and more particularly to a waistline slimming exercise machine in which the swing mechanism moves vertically, and the two swing arms have an offset between each other and drive a linkage member so that the driving element causes the pedal to simultaneously swing left and right so that the user performs not just a stepping exercise but also a waist twisting exercise from the two different movements provided by the pedals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most indoor exercise machines simulate outdoor exercise movements, permitting users to achieve the same exercise effects in a limited indoor space. For example, stepping machines allows the user to step on pedals alternatively to simulate a walking exercise.
A typical stepping machine, as shown in FIG. 16, has two pedals 40 pivoted onto a base 41, and a linkage mechanism connects together the two pedals 40 and a hydraulic cylinder 42. The damping effect provided by the hydraulic cylinder 42 causes the pedal 40 to be lifted alternatively and maintains synchronization between the two pedals 40, while the damping force provided by the hydraulic cylinder 42 to the pedals 40 makes work for the user to provide exercise.
However, the prior art stepping machine can only provide exercise movements for legs, and the other parts of the body do not benefit from the machine. Another small exercise machine provides a horizontal rotating plate on the base which allows users to twist their body below the waistline left and right repeatedly. Then again, this type of exercise machine can only provide exercise movements for the waistline, while the other parts of body similarly do not benefit from the machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a waistline slimming exercise machine to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.